


The Bastard of RWBY Volume 4

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: The Arcs are Dead. Raven Branwen is dead. Salem has won. Or has she? Yang carries on her war with Salem. Jaune travels beyond the wall with his friends, but what will he find there? Ruby and Sun continue their journey to look for the summer maiden but what will be gained ad lost along the way? Who will live? Who Will Die?
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Yang Xiao Long, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Maria Calavera & Ruby Rose, Roman Torchwick/Oc, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Kudos: 2





	1. path

Ruby woke up, she looked around and realized she could only see out of one eye, she tried to open it but it hurt, she looked around and found that she was in the middle of a burned and destroyed town. She looked around through her one eye and looked to see burned bodies, broken houses, and blood. So much blood. She couldn't hold it in and threw up, it still wasn't easy looking at dead people or taking a life. She looked around, she wondered where she was and then she looked around her and the memory's started to hit here back...

Ruby and Sun had just been in White harbor for only two days, they looked for information about Salem and the summer Maiden, but there was no luck on their side. Ruby looked around the town and noticed that the day was beautiful, she looked around to see that everyone was happy. She looked around more and walked into a store and looked around, it was a weapons store. She looked around and saw a sword. It was a nice looking sword, in fact, it had a rose on the hilt, she looked at it and thought it would be pretty cool to have it, she wouldn't use it all the time but it would be safe to keep a second weapon around, after all, ruby almost never had time to keep Crescent Rose, so she picked it up and went to the counter, she bought it with the sheath as well. She went back to where she and Sun were staying. She was getting close when an explosion erupted from the building, then alarms sounded through the city, more explosions went off and soldiers from the Town and huntsmen all gathered to fight the attack, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and tried to help...

Ruby now looked around for Crescent Rose first in case there were still attackers roaming around, but no Crescent Rose, but the sword was still strapped to her. She didn't care and went to look for Sun. She went to the other side of town and she kept looking for him, that's when she heard fighting, she used her semblance to head toward the fighting. When she got there her heart ached, Sun was fighting off soldiers as best as he could, but one shot him in his leg which caused him to kneel one then shot him in ribs and then shot him in the chest. Ruby saw as Sun was near death...She watched and that's when she couldn't take it anymore, she let out all of her pain and sadness, her eyes glowed and everything went white...

Ruby woke up to see the newly dead body's around her, she looked horrified but then saw Sun kneeling, she ran to him quickly

"sun! Sun can you hear me!" She cried

but as soon as she touched his body...it was cold, she put two fingers on his neck and felt no pulse, ruby then began to cry a little, she made sun lay down and then she looked around for something to dig with, so she could bury her friend that she loved dearly, no one else wanted to come with her on this hunt, no one...Sun said he would watch over her and keep her safe. And he did. She eventually had a grave and put sun in it, she then covered him back up and made a grave, she grabbed a huge rock and placed it on the grave, with a bit of white stone from the building is White Harbour she wrote on the stone and then grabbed any supplies she could and with her sword left for Vacuo. She still had some lien left for a flight to Vacuo and she would make it there. Even if it killed her...

As ruby left, two cloaked figures looked afar from a distance...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jaune and Blake got done eating, both Ren and Nora were taking care of 'business' as Nora put it, Jaune and Blake gave their trays to the Washer and left the Cafeteria. They had just walked out when out of nowhere a group of six people ran past them, they looked to see a large mass of people huddled up and looking at something, one guy was going to run past him but Jaune grabbed his arm

"Hey man what going on over there?" Jaune asked him

"the Rangers just came back and found two bodies but they look...Different"

the two looked at each other and decided to look as well. They had to shove past people, they moved because Jaune was the commander of the Rangers. When they saw the bodies they couldn't believe what they were seeing, two bodies of a Male dog Faunas and a Female snake Faunas, but their skin was pale white, they had black veins showing on their arms and their face, the girls hair was Black while the mans hair was white as chalk, and the whites of their eyes were black with the iris red as blood. Then Gwen and Fennec arrived and looked at the bodies

"someone bring them inside, we'll have a doctor look at them tonight" Gwen ordered

Two people grabbed the bodies and brought them to the doctor's quarters. Jaune and Blake couldn't believe what they had just seen, the appearances of the two dead bodies made them seem...Grimm like. However, they followed both Gwen and Fennec into the council room. There sat both Fennec and his brother Corsac, sitting their as well was Commander Sarg, and next to him was a girl with scales on her body, who Blake instantly recognized

"Ilia!?" Blake cried in shock, the woman turned to see Blake standing beside Jaune

"Blake!?" She cried as well and she got up and hugged Blake

"it's been so long! How are you?" Ilia asked

"I should be asking you that. Why are you here?" Blake asked

"Well I came here after you left and joined the Blue Fang, after a year I eventually was named Commander Ilia Amitola" Ilia finished with a chuckle

"well its good to see you," Blake said and Ilia nodded

Everyone sat down and Gwen started the meeting

"I'm here to talk about what about a little mission that Me and Commander Black, will be leading," Gwen said

everyone began to listen closely

"We are heading out beyond the wall two days from now, we will meet with Qroin Half-hand and search for the White Fang and The silver hands, while I'm gone, Commander Fennec will be in charge. Understood?" She asked

they all agreed

"Good now go get some rest," Gwen said and everyone left the room and headed to bed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yang sat motionless as in her hands her mother's armor and Helmet. She cried, as she had lost a third parent now, but she now needed to lead the new Branwen army, she needed a new look and she did something that she thought would honor her mother, yang wore a Grimm like cape/coat and later made her own Grimm mask, but it looked more like an Ursa and underneath she wore an outfit like her mothers but with shorts and a color of Yellow and red, she looked to see how she looked and it did a little resembles her mothers outfit but with her own personal touches.

Yang did feel terrible about Jaune's sister and mother as well, she was wonder how he would take the news or if it even reached him yet, Salem had sorta disabled the CCT towers, after all, but yang was going to butcher her and those who sided with her.

she walked out and when everyone saw how she looked, the Tribe was amazed and so were her friends, in fact, they all looked different as well, SSN looked like different people a little.

Only Sage looked the same, however.

But Scarlet and Neptune looked different.

Grey looked good on Neptune and the scarf and the gloves went well with Scarlet

She missed when Sun was with them if only she knew how Ruby and he were doing. Last she heard they were close to White Harbour in Vert, but she also heard that it was destroyed by the Vale army, along with the rest of the Arc soldiers stationed there. She prayed to Oum that they didn't make it there yet and that they were fine.

She did think about how Weiss was, she knew Weiss was still loyal to their cause and even the cause of her older sister but she hadn't done anything yet. She knew Weiss would do anything to be here if she could.

She also hoped Blake was doing ok with Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

Pyrrha had come joined her side as a bit of revenge for Kate and Elizabeth, even Pyrrha was damaged by the war, her Bronze armor was gone and had silver instead, and she lost Milō and her old shield, so she went back to the old ways and fought with a silver steel sword and a bronze medal shield which looked like her old one but a bit more bulkier. The war had also taken a toll on her. She looked tired and exhausted. War can do that to people, Yang just hoped everyone would be ok when all this shit was over.

Qrow and Glynda were still nowhere to be seen, she did hear however that Glynda went to Vacuo and that Qrow was looking for someone. She had also heard about the death of Ozpin, she did cry as well as her other friends, but they had already lost so much.

Yang was making new battle plans with Sage, Arslan, Brawnz, Nebula, and Cardin

"So we have enough men to fight with the vale army stationed here, at Castle Villion," Arslan told Yang

"We also have more than enough ships to take back Patch and as well steel an SDC Transport ship," Cardin told Yang as well

"what about Arc Town? Could we take that back?" Yang asked them

"Unfortunately no. Tyrian Callows has that place guarded like Salem. We don't have the manpower to take back Arc Town" Sage told her

Yang nodded in disappointment, and then looked at the map, specifically at Beacon academy

"sage how many ships do we have in all and how many do you estimate could take back patch?" Yang asked Sage

"We have 1,000 in total and we could only use I say...About 40 ships to take back patch. Why do you ask?" Sage asked her

"good. Send 40 ships to patch and we'll take the rest" she told him

"the rest for what if I may ask?" Brawnz asked

"easy there's a large river flowing behind Beacon, we could use the remainder of the ships and sail behind Beacon and take it back, and then we would have a large portion a Vale territory back," Yang said

they all looked at the plan with a bit of skepticism, but if they did manage to win back Beacon then it would be a major loss on Salem's part. So they agreed with the plan and started to gather up men to attack Beacon Academy and bring it back.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That night Jaune just couldn't sleep, he was restless, so he went out for a walk. He walked around Fort Petra and said hello to the nightguards that he passed, eventually he began walking back to his room, but that's when he heard a growl, he looked to see where he heard it coming from and that's when he saw a dark figure lurking to the High commanders room, he left Croceas Mors back in his room but he still decided to follow the figure. He saw the person walk into the room of the High Commander, Jaune waited two seconds and then entered the room, when he did there was no Gwen and no figure.

But a hand then grabbed Jaune's collar and threw him to the wall, Jaune landed on his side next to some fallen weapons, the figure turned out to be the female snake faunas but with her Grimm like appearance, she charged at Jaune and tried to stab him with her now long claws, but he dodged and grabbed a pistol and shot at the Grimm like faunas but he kept moving coward and it slapped him away to the other wall and Jaune dropped the gun it the process, Jaune got up quick and dodged another stabbing thrust from the woman, and Jaune saw a hatchet and grabbed it, the Grimm faunas swiped at Jaune but he sidestepped and then cut off her arm, but what dropped from the wound was not red blood but nothing at all! Jaune looked at it for a second in shock but it swiped at his eye and cut above and below his eye luckily, and that's when Jaune heard the door open, he turned to see Gwen with a torch

"what the hell is going on!?" She cried

Jaune didn't answer and grabbed her torch and threw it on the Faunas, it began to burn and it gave out a horrible screech (like the Wendigo from until dawn) as it burned and died but both Jaune and Gwen fled the scene. When the left Gwen looked at Jaune and back to where her room was

"Remember when I told you when I said that Grimm and Worse would come hunting for us?" Gwen asked

"yeah, is that thing what you meant by worse?" Jaune asked her

"yeah, but that's not all of them" and that's the word that sent a shiver down Jaune's spine. She said to them...


	2. A Summers End and a Summers Beginning

Weiss was giving all the information about the next shipment of dust to Winter as best she could with the help of Whitley. When he found out who Weiss was calling a week ago he had decided to help, he wanted to save his sisters in any way possible. He loved both of his sisters dearly and would die to save them. He was even meeting Winter with the help of Kline, who was helping as well, wanting nothing to do with Jacques Evil schemes with Queen Cordovan. So far they were doing fine and were indeed helping Winter start getting an advantage to the war. They heard that Winter and Penny had won and taken to forts from Queen Cordovan, and that was good enough for them. It meant that what they were doing was indeed helping the greater good. But they did have a feeling that something bad was going to happen...Something awful. And finally, the day had arrived, the awful thing that they all feared had come. Tyrian Callows and Queen Salem had arrived and the home of the Schnee's.

They began a celebration in the Schnee ballroom, Queen Caroline arrived as well, and everyone was partying, well everyone from the rich family's. The people of Atlas were living by strings and were barely keeping it together, they were low on income, they couldn't afford to keep their homes and to even keep their jobs, the Faunas were being treated worse, but not by the civilians, but by the Soldiers and other SDC managers. Cordovan was doing her best to fix the problems, everyone could see that, but any officers or Soldiers that spoke out against her, she executed them, she burned them alive. Weiss looked at both the Queens with disgust, she didn't show it but it wasn't the only person that made her want to puke, Tyrian Callows. She had heard what he did, and what he did to the Arcs, it made her want to grab a knife and slit his neck, she heard that he killed the Arcs that were there, but she knew that Jaune had two other sisters and a couple of nieces and nephews, but it still made her sick, she heard how Kate's wife was pregnant with her unborn child, it was sick to know that the baby was never going to grow up. Dinner was done and the real party began, drinks were served, people dances and talked, Salem looked around and saw Weiss and walked to her

"Hello little one," Salem said as she approached Weiss

Weiss turned and looked at Salem, she bowed and looked at Salem again

"Hello your Majesty, what do I owe the pleasure?" Weiss asked sweetly

"I only wish to speak with you about your future husband," Salem said with a smile, but it was a wicked one

"my future husband?" Weiss asked with concern

"yes, your father has arranged for you to marry Lord Tyrian Callows," Salem said

this made Weiss's heart stop. Being married to him. That murderer. That sick son of a bitch! She looked at Salem

"your brother will be the new Heir to the SDC and with that well take back Menagerie and Mistral from those so-called leaders of those country's, Vert, Lantis, and Mimar have already agreed to trade with the new Queens of Vale and Atlas, and they even have elected their own Queens and Kings, Vacuo is still a work in progress," Salem said

"you'll be going with your new husband a day from now," Salem said and they walked away

Weiss knew she had to tell someone, to send someone to tell Jaune what was happening. And that's when she knew who she could send... She grabbed her Scroll and called her two only friends that she could trust, the other end rang for two minutes and then it answered

"Hello? Weiss? What's going on?"

"Flynt, I need you and Neon to do something for me and I mean now..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Winter had just heard the news from Weiss and she couldn't believe what she had heard! She punched the table so hard that it left a dent. She quickly tried to compose herself but with little avail, she tried to think of something else but her thoughts kept hitting her back to Weiss new "marriage", of course, that man she called father would agree, if it meant having note power then he was fine with it, never think about anyone but himself, like the cold-hearted businessman he was. She left her room and walked out into the grounds of fort SnowHawks, which had become her base of operations, it was a bright day because of the light snow falling and the snow that covered the ground. There she saw Penny in her usual outfit but with a white tone to it, because she was a robot, she couldn't get cold, so she wore what she wore back in Vale, Penny looked to see winter and gave a salute

"general!" She said

"at ease lieutenant Penny," Winter told her

"is there anything wrong General?" Penny asked

"yes but its a personal matter. How are the defenses coming along?" Winter asked her

"Everything seems to be in order," Penny said,

"good, anything else?" Winter asked

"yes. We have word that Cinder fall has taken Mistral from King Lionheart"

"that's good news to hear, it means we might have a potential ally, what about the war in Vale?"

"We have word that Yang Xiao-Long will be having an attack on beacon academy to take it back as well as the island of Patch," Penny told winter.

Winter found this interesting, if Yang had enough men to take back Patch and Beacon then she could have enough men to help her

"Lieutenant Penny, I'll be sending you with a quarter of our army to help Yang Xiao-Long take back Patch and then help her take back Beacon" winter said,

"is that a good idea General?" Penny asked

"I do believe so. Tell Xiao-Long that we will help her if she helps us" Winter said

Winter sent Penny to get ready. Winter was gonna win this war even if she had to make a deal with Cinder fall or Yang Xiao-Long.

As Penny and the men under her command had left for Vale to help Yang, Winter was checking out other things with her other generals on attacks, supplies, etc. Winter had just got done talking about getting more food for her army from a nearby city. She made her way back to her room when she noticed that something was wrong, her papers were everywhere and the window was busted in through, she then saw a trail of blood leading to her bathroom, she pulled out her saber and slowly approached the bathroom and as she opened it ready to kill whoever it was she saw a familiar mangled red cape and a man with a flask in his hand and bandages in his other

"Hey...Ice Queen" he said weakly

"Qrow!?" She yelled

she ran as she went to go help him with his wounds.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A young black-haired boy with orange gloves and a white T-shirt with over-hauls went to his bed and looked at his mirror, he looked at it until he saw a flash of yellow and green cover his body he backed up and looked at himself, he shook his head and then went to his room for a nap.

He fell asleep quite fast and when he closed his eyes he was surrounded by white. He looked around and saw a woman in a white cloak

"so, you're the next one huh? The person here to take my place and Ozpin's new body?"

"What is going on here!? Who are you?" The boy asked,

"my name is Summer Rose, and you Oscar Pines are the new Seer," she told the boy named Oscar

"what? What does that mean?" Oscar asked

"It means you'll take her place on this world as the seer of Past and Present" came a voice

he turned around to see a grey-haired man with black glasses that looked a bit crooked

"Forgive me, my name is Ozpin, once the headmaster of Beacon academy," he said

"ok...But what are you doing here and what is going on?" Oscar asked again

"you see, I was chosen by a god known as the light brother, he blessed me with the power to see the Past and Present, but you were chosen next and as well being Ozpin new body," Summer said

"so I can see the Past and Present and have a Headmaster of a hunters academy in my head. I've definitely fallen off the deep end" Oscar said

"I know this is a lot and I mean a lot to handle but allow me to show you a very important seen before I leave..." And with that, the room went from white to a room with people in it and a woman laying on a bed with bloody sheets...

.

"Jonathan?" Dia asks weakly

her bed covered in blood after giving birth

"Dia!" Jonathan cried dropping Croeas Mors and walking to her

"Is that you? Is that really you?" Dia asks

she puts her hand on Jonathan's face

"You're not a dream..." Dia said with happiness in her voice

Jonathan had a tear roll down his face

"No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here!" Jonathan cried

"I've missed you..." Dia told him

Jonathan begins to cry more "I've missed you, too..."

"I want to be brave Jonathan...I want-"

Jonathan puts his hand on her head caressing it "Shh you are brave Dia...You are brave"

"I'm not"

Jonathan lifts his hand from her stomach and he sees it's covered in blood, Dia begins to cry

"I don't want to die..."

"You're not going to die! Don't talk like that Dia!"

Jonathan looks at the handmaiden standing next to the wall

"Get her some water! Please!" Jonathan cried

"no...no water..." Dia said with her hand on Jonathan's

"Is there a doctor!?"

"Jonathan...Please. Listen to me!" Dia begged

she grabbed Jonathan's head and moved to his ear

"their name is-," Dia told Jonathan

"If Anyone in Salem's council finds out, they'll kill 'em...you know they will...You have to protect...Promise me, Jonathan...Promise me..." Dia said as her breaths become slower and slower

the Handmaiden gives Jonathan the baby

"Promise me...Promise me..." Dia said softly as she took her last breaths...

Jonathan looks at the baby's and they open their eyes...

.

The vision was over, Summer looked at the two of them who were surprised

"summer, was that...?" Ozpin began but then Summer cut him off

"yes Oz, it was...Now it's my time to go" Summer said

white rose petals began to fall off of her body

"what's happening summer?" Oscar cried

"I'm going to the afterlife, my work here is done, I'm going to visit my family now...Bye and good luck Oscar, do try to take care of the boy oz, and if you see my daughter, tell her I love her"

and with those final words, Summer Rose had finally been put to rest... Her task now given to Oscar and Ozpin...


	3. Fall, Spring, and Winter

Ruby was half way to the border of Vert and Vacuo, she was almost there there to catch the flight to Vacuo. She was tired, she managed to cover up her right eye with a bit of her torn cape, she was almost to the village when alarms began to sound, she looked around to see if it was anymore of the Vale army or Atlas but no, there was no ships and no marching either, suddenly the sky darkened and a cloud loomed over the village, Ruby had the worse feeling in her stomach so she ran to the village. When she arrived it looked like the whole village had been abandoned

"Hello!" Ruby cried out, but their was no response "hello!? Is anyone her!? I've come to help!" Ruby cried

then a door of a house opened to reveal an old woman with blue goggles over her eyes

"quickly child in here!" She yelled

Ruby ran to the woman, and as she entered the house the woman shut the door and locked it with all the many locks the door had

Ruby looked at the old woman "what's going on!? Are there Grimm!?" Ruby cried out

but the woman put her hand over Ruby's mouth "quite! Don't let them hear you!" The old woman said

she lifted her hand away from Ruby's mouth and went to a nearby window that was boarded up, but there was small light able to come through

The woman looked outside and watched as a group of something marched by the house, Ruby's curiousness got the better of her and she slowly walked to the window and peaked out of it, and when she did the sight before her scared her to the core. It was people, but they were different, they had white and black hair, skin as white as Weiss's hair and their eyes, they were Grimm like, Ruby was about to scream but she put her own hands over her mouth to stop herself. As they watched as the group walked more into the village, then they stopped, looked back and went back the way they came, like they were being...Ordered

After the...Grimm had left the towns folk had come out and looked around to see if anything was damaged, luckly there was nothing broke or damaged.

Ruby and the old lady had left the house, Ruby looked to the Lady and was unable to break any sort of ice

"I'm Ruby Rose, in case you wanted to know" Ruby told the lady

"yes, I know who you are Ms. Rose, I've been waiting for you" the old woman said

this creeped out Ruby

"h-how do you know my name?" Ruby asked

"simple child, the Light brother had told me you were coming" the old Lady said

"the light brother..." Ruby said with a bit of confusion

because it was one of the gods who had left Remnant along long time ago

"but I thought he left Remnant, right?" Ruby asked

The old lady chuckled "he did indeed, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't talk to us in different ways, guiding us, helping us, yet he doesn't interfere with our day to day lives" The Lady told Ruby

"so you know of the light brother, but does the whole town know about him as well?" Ruby asked

"of course child, I want you to look at the people of this town, look at their eyes" the old lady told ruby

Ruby had did just that, she looked at the eyes of all the towns folk, and the color of their eyes shocked her. For you see the people of this town, every man, woman and child had silver eyes

"my name is Maria Calavera, Welcome Ruby Rose, to the Luna plateada Tribe" Maria told the young girl.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora were getting ready to go beyond the wall for the first time. They grabbed their weapons but they noticed that Ren had a sword, it was made out of Damascus steel, the blade was straight and had red ribbons at the bottom of the hilt as well as green on the handle with black leather grip. He holstered StormFlower and as well put a dagger in his boot,

"Ren, when did you get the sword?" Jaune asked

"oh! I forget I didn't tell you. High Commander Church gave me this sword, said it was from my home town" Ren finished

Rens tone had a sad tone at the end

"well it fits you, and so does that dagger, when did you get that anyways?" Blake said

"I've actually always had it, it was my fathers, its made from an old meteor that struck Remnant and Kuroyuri had finally got is hand on some and forged a dagger, my father had won it in a contest and past it down to me" he said with more of a sad tone,

there was an awkward silence for a minute then Jaune loaded White Raven and looked to his friends

"well... Let's get going we don't have all day" Jaune said with a smile

They all smiled and grabbed their things. As they left they saw Ilia was there waiting for them

"Commander Ilia" Jaune said

"Commander Black" Ilia replied and then looking at the four of them, "I see we have 3 commanders and Three lieutenants coming, good"

Ilia then motioned them to follow her, they did and arrived in the courtyard where Gwen was with her sword buckled to her side and a bluish coat on her back. Gwen turned to see both Jaune and Ilia walking to her

"good your both here. Here's the plan when we get beyond the wall, we will head for Misty Falls and wait for Captain Qhorin Halfhand, with his men, there Jaune and I mean only Jaune and ten other soldiers will go with Commander Qhorin and hunt down any remaining White Fang or Sliver hands that could still be in the area" Gwen said

"Lord Commander, why can't we go with Jaune?" Nora asked

"we can't afford him losing his Lieutenants if he should die or if Blake should die, we need someone taking over the Rangers after all" Gwen said "now get to your Sabertooth's and start the engines, we're going soon," she said and they followed her orders.

They approached the transportation they would use to get through the sandy and the vast land outside. a Sabertooth was a Bus like Vehicle, it was flexible and had two spikes in it wheels thus the name sabertooth (A/N: think of a bus but with its roof torn off and spikes on the wheels). They all got on and were waiting for the Commander to give the order to leave.

As they were about 100 miles away from the wall they stopped and everyone got out and rested. Jaune and his men were eating while Ren helped cook the food, a little while later, a man with a beard came to Jaune

"the High Commander wants you to come to her tent in the morning, she has just received word that Captain Qhorin Halfhand is on his way here" he said to Jaune

"tell her that I'll be there" Jaune told him

He nodded and left. Jaune had ordered his men to put up their tents as night began to fall.

Jaune was just done saying good night to Ren and Nora and he was on his way to his tent. He got to it and began to take off his armor and get ready for bed, but someone else had other plans for Jaune. As he was about to lay down he heard someone approach his tent, he looked to see that it was Blake

"Jaune can I come in?" She asked

"yeah" he replied

Blake entered and she sat down across from Jaune

"so what do you need?" Jaune asked her

but instead of an answer Blake smashed her lips into his, Jaune didn't fight back, he loved it, Blake then slid her tongue in his mouth and Jaune then did the same, as they parted a string of saliva connected them

"I need you," she said

Blake and Jaune began to kiss, Jaune slowly moved to her neck. He kissed Blake's neck softly at first before biting down, This earned him a soft moan as she bit her lips.

"Naughty…" she whispered in Jaune's ear.

It seemed he had found a weak spot and he continued to kiss on it slowly. His hands seemed to move on their own and as they got a feel of her breasts. Even though her clothing, they felt nice and soft. He felt his neck tingle as Blake bit down on his neck this time and kissed it, her nails then deeply scratched his back and she was able to break the skin. blood slowly dripping out. Each kiss Jaune gave her was sending shivers down her spine.

"I never thought you would be able to do this to me," Blake said

She moaned This was the type of situation he was used to being in that's for sure. Blake smiled as hints of excitement for Jaune, Her amber eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. Blake slowly pulled her shirt off. A lacy black bra greeted him. It seemed to hug her mounds just right. She had such smooth pale skin he could barely take it. Her arms reached back and slowly pulled off the bra and exposing her milky white tits. The way her amber eyes looked up into his blue eyes, why it was almost breathtaking, he loved the look in her eyes and the way her cat ears occasionally twitched, it was another turn on for the blonde, Jaune took off his pants while Blake stood up and quickly pulled off her pants but left her heels on. She had a black thong that looked amazing on her

"Jaune... You made me like this...You make me feel so good" she said softly

"Blake...I feel the same" he said

Blake put Jaune's hard cock inside her and began to bounce up and down. The night was filled with their moans and cries of pleasure...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yang was with Sage, Cardin, Arslan, and Brawnz, gathering the men and ships as well as getting ready for war with Vale. Yang was still working on taking both Beacon and Patch away from Vale, both being large pieces of Vale and each very important to her. Yang was also trying to get a hold of Jaune and the others but couldn't actually find any time to call them.

"So this is the plan right?" Cardin asked

"yes, my and Brawnz's team will use the some of the ships to fire a couple of shots directly at the Bullhead ports, while, Yang and everyone else will land in the Emerald Forest and attack from there" Sage replied

"what if they managed to add some heavy artillery on there? How are we gonna manage that?" Arslan asked

"if you mean Atlas, then don't fear, Neptune and sage will take care of them," Sage said

"good" Arslan replied with a sigh of relief.

Just then a man walked in

"tribe leader! We have two bullheads coming our way!" He cried

"are they friend or Foe?" Yang asked urgently

"one seems to be an Atlas rebel ship while the other is indeed a Mistral Bullhead!" He cried

"allow the Atlas Rebel ship to land but get me through to the Mistral ship!" Yang told him

"yes ma'am!" He said

Yang and Sage followed him to there base of communications. There the man was able to get a direct video call with the Mistral ship, there on the video call was woman with almost golden eyes, and she was dressed like Royalty, it was a bit like a dress but showing her upper thighs and it was long sleeved with gold coloring laced around the neck and arms of it.

"This is Yang Xiao-Long, the true Queen to Vale and leader of the Dragon Army, who are you?" She asked the Woman on the screen chuckled,

"My Name is Cinder Fall, I'm the Queen of Mistral, I'm here to offer help," Cinder told Yang

"with what?" Yang asked

"why taken back Vale of course," she said

Yang looked to Sage but he just looked as confused as her,

"may we land to discuss a treaty? I'm also aware that the Atlas Rebellion is here" Cinder said

Yang looked to Sage

"you think she could help?" She asked him

Sage looked at her "it's a small ship, should she attack I think we could take her, but if she's not here to fight, then she is here to help" Sage told her

Yang looked back to the screen "Queen Fall, you have permission to land" Yang told Cinder

"thank you very much, Queen, of Vale," Cinder said and the call ended.

Penny got off the bullhead and walked out to be greeted by Sage and Arslan.

"Greetings I'm Penny Polendina, A Knight to Queen Winter Schnee," Penny said with a smile and a handshake, which sage and Arslan took kindly

"I'm Sage Ayala, Adviser to Queen Yang Xiao-long" Sage told Penny

"I'm Arsaln Altan, the Queen's personal Bodyguard, also a Knight" Arslan said to her

"well it's very nice to meet you both," Penny told them

"the same can be said for us," Sage said

"well, I came to discuss a treaty with the Queen" Penny told them

"and it appears you're not only ones," Arslan told penny

they turned around to see a medium Mistral ship landing. As it did, the ship opened to see a couple of guards walking out and covering a raven-haired woman, the woman walked to the three

"you must be Sage Ayala and Arslan Altan," Cinder said

the two nodded, Cinder then looked to Penny, "I did see a Rebel Atlas ship dock, you must be a messenger correct?" Cinder asked

"actually I'm a Knight to Queen Winter Schnee. I'm Penny Polendina" Penny said putting her hand out for a shake and Cinder took it

"I'm glad to see our three countries have decided to help each other to take back Vale," Cinder said with a smile. not a cunning smile but one with kind intent.

"Well, then shall we discuss a treaty?" Cinder asked them and they nodded and were lead to Yang's Tent.

The three women were sitting at the table. Penny and Cinder sat at the sides of the table, while Yang sat at the Head of the table, Yang took a sip of her drink and looked to Cinder,

"So what does the Queen of Mistral who is The Fall Maiden, want with us?" Yang asked and Cinder smiled

"I just want to help the "real" Queen of Vale. but that's not the only thing you are, right?" Cinder said with a smile and Yang stiffened,

"don't think I can't sense an Aura that is so close to mine" Cinder told Yang

"what is she talking about Yang?" Arslan asked

"I...I am the Spring Maiden" Yang said and everyone went quiet

"i wanted to keep it a secret so Salem wouldn't try to destroy us in one swoop" Yang told them

"now that we got that out of the way, let us discuss the treaty" Cinder said

"so as you know we are planning on taking back Beacon as well as patch, from Salem" Yang began

"we have enough ships to take back both, but we don't have any air support" Yang said

"we can come help with that" Penny said, "the Atlas Rebellion has 4 generalships, and 200 BullHeads" Penny told Yang

"could we use 2 of those General ships an 100 of the BullHeads?" yang asked

"of course, Queen Winter said she do whatever she can to help" Penny said

"good, Now what can you offer us, Queen Cinder?" Yang asked

"we can provide 1,000 men and 50 of our best Scorpions" Cinder replied,

"then we have a deal, but what is it that Atlas and Mistral want out of this?" Yang asked them

"Queen Winter only asks that in return you help us fight our war," Penny said

"I ask for only one thing..." Cinder told Yang

"and what would that be?" Yang asked

Cinder smirked "I want Arthur Watts and Hazel Reinheart, I wish to execute them myself," Cinder said,

"why not ask for Tyrian Callows as well?" Sage asked her

"because he is not my problem, nor should I be the one to kill him" Cinder asked "the right to kill him should to Rather Your Queen or The Bastard of Arc Town" Cinder told Sage "After all he killed your mother and his Family" Cinder said "now do we have a deal?" she asked Yang.

Yang looked at her with a smile and fire in her eyes, "deal" Yang said.

And so begins Remnant's Blood War...


	4. True Queen, Seers Travels, and Halfhands

Winter was sitting as in her office and talking with her other generals as well as finalizing plans to help both Yang and the Woman Cinder. While she was doing this, Qrow was looking through some files that he had got from deep inside the Schnee mansion

"Winter? What was your grandfather's name?" Qrow asked her

"it was Willford Schnee, why do you ask?" Winter asked Qrow

"Because have you ever heard your Grandfather ever called your mother as Willow White?" Qrow asked her

Winter looked with a bit of confusion but she had heard the last name many times before, after all, it was part of Atlas history. The White Family were the True rulers of Atlas or as it was called back in that time Mantle. But when Mantle fell and was rebuilt and named Atlas the White Family had completely fallen off the face of Remnant, many assumed that they had been killed during the fall of Mantle while others assumed that they had fled before it fell and left for Vert or Mistral. Winter walked to Qrow

"why?" she asked

"because the files I stole from your Daddy's mansion, they date back to an ancestor of yours during the Fall of Mantle, but get this, the name on here isn't Schnee... it's White" Qrow said

Winter froze with shock

"listen to this, its a page from his journal "December 4th 2nd Era, my Name is Jamie White, my Family has fled for a year to Vale, before we return to what is now the country Atlas we have asked the Vale King, King Agone Blackfyre, to give us fake documents and new names. From this day till it is safe to reveal our names once again we shall be known as the Schnee Family. Sincerely Jamie White or Jamie Schnee" Qrow read from the page

Winter was taken back, "but that's not the end of it, here's a page from your Grandfather and Your mother. "June 22nd 5th Era, Willow has begun to take an interest in the family business as well as working as a huntress, she's been using the Family's Saber and she's quite the fighter! I'm so glad Winter has become a huntress! She indeed has her mothers spirit. That Jacques Boy has been trying to court Willow for a long time now, I pray to Oum that she doesn't pick him, I hope she picks someone like That Ironwood boy or that Scruffy black haired lad that's been working with Ozpin. Willow if you read this, don't trust that Jacques boy, he only wants to use you for the money. But you must keep him away from the family secret, he can never know that we are the White Family. With love from your father, Willford White/Willford Schnee" Qrow finished

he looked to see that Winter was still in shock and her face was frozen, she just looked at the floor

"Keep reading Qrow... please," Winter said

Qrow felt bad but he nodded his head "here's your mothers "January 17th beginning month of the 6th Era, I should have never agreed to marry Jacques! He is truly a monster! That is why I am blessed! Blessed not to have his child!" Qrow read and stopped

'that can't be right...winter was conceived the month before' Qrow went back to the Page "I know that I am Pregnant but I know that Its not Jacques child! Because even if it seems that to the public that we are married, but in secret, I married another person. Why should I stay with Jacques when all his hands have done is hit me and hurt me...while his hands have loved me, caressed me, held me like child holding its first stuffed animal...but I must keep that a secret both from Him and Winter and Jacques, I must not tell a soul...my loving winter...know that I love you and that your real father...winter remember the apple tree at the front doors, there you will find who your real father is... Sincerely Willow White/ Willow Schnee" Qrow finished

but Qrow to had a look of shock and fear on his face 'if Winters, not Jacques daughter then that means...' Qrow thought and looked to Winter who was crying... but smiling?

"Winter are you ok?" Qrow asked with worry

"yes... in fact I'm better then I have ever been... I'm glad to know that Jacques is not my real father...that my real father loved my mother..." Winter said and then stood up whipping her tears away, "I am Not Winter Schnee anymore, I am Winter White...The TRUE Queen of Atlas!" she cried

Qrow smiled but then it fainted "Winter... I'm heading to Vale to See Yang, is that ok?" Qrow asked Winter looked back

"yes of course...go ahead," Winter said and with that Qrow turned into a bird and left...

leaving behind a Black feather but some of it was white.

* * *

.  
.  
.

Oscar was packing his things and saying goodbye to his aunt,

"Oscar are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him

"yeah...I do" Oscar said with a smile

His Aunt looked at him with a small smile on her cheeks,

"Oscar, stay there, I have something for you," she said and left the room,

 **[Oscar? What is she getting?]** Ozpin asked in his head

"I don't know Oz," Oscar told him.

After a few minute's Oscar's aunt returned with something wrapped in a cloak and a Green Jacket over her shoulder,

"aunt Arya? What's that's?" Oscar asked

"this..." She said setting the thing down and unwrapping it "this Oscar... Is your family heirloom" she said as she revealed what it was the cloak was hiding.

It was a sword that was shining like snow in the sun, its hilt was black and covers with Gold and it even came with a scabbard. The end of the sword also had the crest of a star on it. Oscar was in awe, he had never seen this sword before!

"Aunt Arya! What is this? How did you get this!?" Oscar cried out in shock

Arya had a bit of a chuckle and then looked at him with a soft smile, "Oscar, this is a family Heirloom. It was made by our ancestor back in the 3rd Era" she said

"wait! Is this the Family Longsword I heard about in the family stories!?" Oscar asked

"yep! You bet" Arya said, "Oscar this sword is made from a rare ore that is barely forged these days," Arya told him "the sword was made in Lantis and it belonged to your father but then gave it his brother...my husband" Oscar looked at his aunt

"thank you, Aunt Arya," Oscar said

she hugged him and he hugged back

"listen to me Oscar, what your going to do is one of the most Dangerous things in this world...so whatever you do... don't die"

"thank you, auntie, and please be safe yourself"

"I will, Oscar," Arya told him

They hugged one more time before Oscar was off.

"What did you tell your aunt you were doing?" Ozpin asked

"I told her that I was on my way to Patch to learn how to be a hunter"

"and she was fine with that?"

"yeah my uncle was a hunter and so was my Aunt and Mother, plus she's given me some basics on Aura and semblances not to mention basic hand to hand combat"

"but do you know how to use a sword?"

at that question Oscar stopped "oh...riiight umm...no, I don't know how to fight with a sword" Oscar said

"well then...I may know someone who can teach you, but I hope you have enough Lien for the trip" Ozpin told Oscar

"wait, where are we going?" Oscar asked

"were going to Menagerie. Over there lies one of the Finest young men I have ever known"

"so...Menagerie it is!" Oscar said

That they headed to the next city to by some tickets and get on the next flight or ship to Menagerie.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was getting out of his sleeping bag and heading to Gwen's tent, he had left Blake sleeping in his bag and before leaving kissed her on her head and headed out. Jaine walked his way to Gwen's camp and managed to pick up some supplies he would need on this little camping trip. He entered the tent to see that Gwen and another man with a beard and two missing fingers, he also had some fangs and ears along with a tail, he looked like a wolf. Gwen looked up and saw Jaune standing there

"Ah, you made it, good" Gwen said and She ushered Jaune to come over.

"Commander Jaune Arc this is Captain Qhorin Half-Hand," Gwen said

Jaune held out his hand to shake Qhorin's hand

"it's an honor to meet you captain" Jaune said

"The same can be said about you. your Uncle has told me many good things about you" Qhorin told Jaune

"thank you, sir" Jaune replied

Then Qhorin pulled out his sword but Jaune was quicker and pulled out Croceas Mors and stopped his blade right as it was half-way out of the sheath

"You're quicker than your father and your uncle, even better than me in my prime," he said putting his sword away and looked to Gwen "I can see why you had him take over as a Commander," Qhorin told her and she nodded

Qhorin looked back at Jaune's sword, "that sword, it was your fathers" Qhorin said and then he looked to Jaune "you, me, and 10 other men will head-out to the vast deserts of Menagerie where we hope to find some of the White Fang and The Silver Hands, and hopefully know what's going on with them" Qhorin said

Jaune raised a question, "what do you mean? what is going on with them?" Jaune asked

"I've seen them heading straight this way in huge camps, but what's worse, is that they are scared of something"

"there scared? scared of what?"

"they're scared of the Hybrids," Gwen said

"the Hybrids? you mean the dead people who are Grimmified?" Jaune asked

"yes, some of the Silver Hands are calling them Hybrids. they are dead, yes, but somehow still alive" Qhorin said,

"who else knows about them?" Jaune asked

"you, Qhorin, me, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Ilia," Gwen said

"so it's up to us to stop this threat," Qhorin said,

"well then when do we set off?" Jaune asked and Qhorin smiled "eager to save people, just like your Father and Uncle...we leave now"

Jaune, Qhorin and ten other men were walking the desert

"So why did you come here of all places? why not fight the war in vale?" Qhorin asked

"Because, I know that without another strong army the Rebellions in Vale would lose, so I came here to end the civil war as soon as possible" Jaune replied

"so you came here to stop a war only for us to help and get involve into a new war" Qhorin said

"as much as I hate to admit it, yes. If we had more countries get involved and help the right people take back Vale then these other wars would stop" Jaune said,

"what makes you think you're getting off this Island alive?"

"I don't know..."

"you're a lot like your uncle. but I must admit he to was a fool, just like you Jaune Arc...just like you. He was willing to give his life away to easily"

"I'd gladly give my lif-"

But before Jaune could finish Qhorin grabbed him by his arms and made Jaune look into his eyes

"I don't want you to be glad about it!" Qhorin hissed "I want you to Curse and fight Until your heart's done pupping!" Qhorin told Jaune

Qhorin let him go and the two continued walking

"Men shouldn't give up their lives for who they serve, they should only give them up for what they fight and believe for," Qhorin said

Jaune took those words in deeply, Men should die when fighting for what they believe in, not for who they serve

"so tell me, Jaune Miles Arc...What do you Believe in?" Qhorin asked

Jaune thought about it, what did he believe in? what was he fighting for? why was he fighting for it?...then it hit him, why he was fighting for, who he was fighting for and why he was fighting for them, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Winter, Pyrrha, Flynt, Neon, Melanie, Junior, Blake...Yang.

"I'm Fighting to make this world a better place...so that my Family and their families can rest in peace," Jaune told Qhorin

"that'll do lad...that'll do..." Qhorin said and they continued walking.

Jaune set up his own tent and then looked for something to eat, while he was doing that Qhorin walked up to Jaune

"Jaune, me and five others are heading out to the east, we're gonna see if there's any White fang or Silver Hands, if we don't come back by nightfall then head east and keep an eye out," Qhorin told Jaune

"got it" Jaune replied

Qhorin nodded and with the other five men, they left. It's been six hours and they didn't return. It was Nightfall and there was no sign of Qhorin or the men. Jaune packed his tent up and told the men to get ready and head to the east to look for Qhorin. Jaune and his men were ready and began following Qhorins trail, Jaune was leading them with the man wondering what had happened to Qhorin and the other men, but all they could guess was that the white fang had gotten to them, Jaune prayed that that didn't happen, Qhorin was a good man and made Jaune think about what he was doing and why he was doing it. After an Hour of walking in the Dark, Jaune had told the men to rest and that they would pick up where they left off in the morning.

Jaune was looking through his bag to see what he could eat, he found a bottle of water, some crackers, and some beef jerky. Jaune drank half of the water and began eating some Jerky. As he was he heard noise from outside, It was the men talking around the campfire and laughing at one of their jokes, for some reason Jaune smiled, It reminded him of when he was in beacon and they would watch movies and they laugh and talk, He continued to eat. Jaune packed the rest of the Jerky in his bag and was about to go to bed, but then a loud noise had caused him to worry. Jaune grabbed Croceas Mors and headed out to see what was going on, as soon as he got out he saw one of his men fall to the ground, Jaune looked to what had killed him and was shocked, It was a Grimmified Human riding the back of a Beowulf! Jaune looked around to see that there was 10 of them along with their Beowulf's, Jaune saw one running to him and he ducked under the attack and sliced of Beowulf's leg and it fell to the ground, but the hybrid got up and picked up its weapon, which was a regular sword, Jaune readied himself and attacked the Hybrid, their swords clashed, Jaune cut it in half and it died, Jaune looked around saw both his men and the Hybrids and their Beowulf's were dead, Jaune looked around and saw that he was alone now.

All that was left was the bodies of his men. Jaune Began to light a fire all around the camp, and when the fire was getting higher, Jaune threw a red dust Crystal into it which cause an explosion and the fire was bigger, he began to walk away to makes sure that he wouldn't bee seen by any of the enemies.

However, Jaune was already being watched by a ten SilverHands...one which had green Hair...


	5. Spartan

Yang was eating in her tent and watching the fire. She loved how sometimes it seemed to dance, it reminded her of the Vytal Festival Dance, everyone was having fun, they had smiles on there faces. Now all that was left was war. Yang wishes she could go back to those days, tease Ruby, annoy Weiss and Vernal, hangout with Blake, fight with Nora and Pyrrha, cook with Ren, and study with Jaune. Those days she missed. She missed her friends most. If only she could stop all of this from happening.

"Yang? May I come in?" said a voice

this took Yang out of her trance and she looked back to see Pyrrha

"yeah, come right in P-money," Yang said with a smile

Pyrrha walked in with her food as well and she sat next to Yang

"what are doing?" Pyrrha asked

"just...thinking about the old days" Yang replied

"funny thing, so was I," Pyrrha told her

The two had a good laugh about that. they looked to the fire and ate more of their food

"I miss everyone," Pyrrha said

"so do I pyr...I wish none of this happened" Yang said

"don't we all...We were trained to kill Grimm and protect people, but now we're killing both" Pyrrha told Yang

"who would have known...but what we need to focus on is reclaiming Vale and Atlas," Yang said

"but how many more lives need to be taken before it happens!?"

"As many as it needs!"

"What would Ruby think!? what would Ozpin say!? they would always say that we can't resort to war! there is always a peaceful way!" Pyrrha cried

"there is no peaceful way out of this! the enemy isn't human! she doesn't care about human lives! if we let this continue then the Kingdom will fall and burn!" Yang yelled

"You don't know that!? she could be bettering the lives of the people in Vale!" Pyrrha cried

Yang's first meet with her cheek, Pyrrha fell and she looked back to Yang and Yang looked back at Pyrrha, her eyes were red

"she killed my father! she killed my mother! she killed Jaune's dad, his sister, his mother! she killed Yatsuhashi! she killed Ironwood, she publicly hanged Ozpin!" Yang yelled, "she didn't spare them...so why should we spare her from a war?"

"you're crazy! you've completely let yourself be taken over by Vengeance!" Pyrrha yelled

"and you've become afraid of death," Yang said

"don't you fear death?" Pyrrha asked

"I'll only be afraid if I Die without taking Salem with me," Yang said

She sat back down eating while Pyrrha left thinking hard on what she should do next.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Blake, Ren, and Nora were setting up traps for the large camp of their's and waited for Jaune to return. Nora was digging a trap when she had hit something

"hey guys! I found something!" she yelled

the two began to walk over to Nora, as they did Nora was able to get whatever she had hit out, when they all good look at what it was, it was revealed to be a small chest

"what do you thinks inside?" Ren asked

"I don't know, but let's find out," Blake said

she opened the chest quite easily, inside was two thin books and four sharp white daggers, each looked the same,

"some books and a couple of knives? I thought we would at least find some gold" Nora pouted

"well, this is actually interesting" Blake said,

"what makes you think that?" Nora asked,

"why would someone bury these?" Blake asked

which did make a good point, why would someone bury two books and some common daggers if they weren't important? They grabbed them out of the chest and began to leave back for camp. when they were half-way there a horn blew

"what the hell?" Nora said,

then the horn blew once again, "The camp's under attack!" Blake said and the three of them ran for the camp.

Gwen was in her tent when a man ran into her tent

"Captain Commander! we're Under attack!" he cried

she got up and drew her sword

"by who?" she asked

"we don't know! but they're riding in Grimm!" he yelled

Gwen's heart Froze...they were attacking, she told him to get as many men ready to fight and left the tent. as soon as she walked out she saw Goliath's trampling her men, and that they were indeed being rode, by the Hybrids, but they were also riding Beowulfs! One was coming right at her, so she moved out of its way and got up to see that it was coming back, she then Grabbed out her gun and shot the Beowulf making its rider fall, she quickly ran to the rider and killed it. she looked around to see her men being killed. she failed to notice the Hybrid behind her. but the Hybrid was shot to the ground and she turned to see Ren behind her

"Are you ok Gwen!?" he asked

"fine! where's Blake and Nora?" she asked

"they went to Radio car and try to inform the wall!" he cried

she nodded, they then noticed more Hybrid's on Beowulf's backs were coming to them, Gwen readied her sword and made sure she had enough ammo for her gun, Ren loaded his guns and had both his dagger and sword on his side's and waited for the beasts to come closer.

Nora and Blake made it to the Radio car only to find it burning and everyone dead

"NO!" Blake cried

but before they could do anything else a figure walked to them with a sword, but it was pure black and had a little bit of red, it looked like something Vacuo tribes use, they got a good look at it and saw that it was wearing a Beowulf mask, Nora readied her Hammer and Blake unsheathed Gambol shroud, they charged at the thing but it just swiftly dodged the attacks, and when Nora was going to get a good it on it, It raised it's blade and cut her hammer in half, Nora was shocked! not even a Bomb could break her hammer! during her shock, the thing took the opportunity and stabbed Nora in the side of her stomach! "Nora!" Blake cried and then charged at the thing but when she brought down gambol, the thing blocked the strike, and Gambol Shroud's blade broke! Blake was shocked but went for the second blade but the thing hit it out of her hand and then kicked Blake to a nearby rock, Blake fell and one of the daggers fell from her bag. Nora was backing up as fast as she could, but the thing was closing in on her and raised its sword, ready to end her, but then it screamed, Blake had stabbed the thing in the back with the dagger that fell from her bag, the thing turned to Blake and looked to her and tried to get to her but it then started to crack and burst into Purple dust. Blake ran to Nora and saw the sand was already stained with her blood

"Nora! You ok!?" Blake cried

Nora coughed up a little bit of blood

"I'm fine, the tip of it only managed to break through my Aura, I can use the rest to heal it up," Nora said

"ok good, but I'm still going to bandage it," Blake said and went back to the bag and grabbed out bandages...

Gwen and Jaune left the wall with 1,000 Soldiers. there was now only 15 left...

The Hybrid army had won, and their Master was watching the whole thing. this was called the Misty Falls Massacre.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yang woke up from Sage shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw Sage with Arslan, Neptune, Scarlet, Brawnz, Nolan, May, Roy, Nebula, Dew, Octavia, Gwen, and Cardin.

"what's going on?" Yang asked

"it's the Champion. she's wanting to take over" Cardin told her

"What? why does she want to take the army?" Yang asked

"she thinks we can come to a peaceful agreement with Salem and The Atlas Queen," Sage said

"so she has gathered some men and wants to challenge you for leadership," Arslan said,

"so what's the plan?" Neptune asked

"simple, I show Pyrrha that she can't lead my people," Yang said

"so you're going to challenge her one-on-one?! Yang are you insane!? she'll kill you!" Neptune said

"I know but I have something she doesn't," Yang said,

"and that would be what?" Sage asked

"the element of surprise," Yang said and she walked out of her tent.

Pyrrha walked to Yang's tent with 20 other men and when she was able to see she saw Yang waiting for her and most of the Army behind her. Pyrrha took out her shield and her sword and waited for Yang to make the first move. Yang saw Pyrrha and activated Ember's and waited till Pyrrha was closer. as the two were face to face everyone waited to see who would strike first.

"Yang," Pyrrha said coldly

"Pyrrha," Yang said back just as cold

"I want to fight you to the death, and the survivor leads this army," Pyrrha said

"you think that Salem will let you live!? that she'd spare these people because you brought my head to her?" Yang asked

"I'll guess we'll see," Pyrrha said

Then the men on both sides circled around them

"Just you and me," Pyrrha said

"Good"

Yang rose her fist and punched Pyrrha's shield and it broke, Pyrrha staggered but rose her sword and tried to cut Yang,but she stepped back and flipped back, but Pyrrha transformed her sword into the spear and threw it at Yang, stabbing her Right gauntlet and breaking it, Yang took off the gauntlet and Pyrrha used her semblance to get her sword back. as soon as the sword left the gauntlet Yang charged at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha got her sword back and swiped Yang across the stomach and Yang then punched Pyrrha in the gut and then her ribs, Pyrrha backed up and shot her rifle and yang only getting one shot into Yang's leg,making yang fall and Pyrrha took the opportunity and got on top of yang and punched her over and over again,

"GIVE UP!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Pyrrha punched her again

"GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UUUUP!" Pyrrha yelled

Pyrrha then grabbed her sword and raised it to kill Yang.

Pyrrha coughed up some blood and looked down. in her stomach was a light blue long sword and holding it was Yang, Pyrrha coughed up more blood and it sprayed over Yang's face. Yang took the blade out and Pyrrha fell but Yang grabbed her and laid Pyrrha on the phone

"I just w-wanted t-to go...h-home..." Pyrrha said with tears falling from her eyes

"I didn't need to happen like this Pyr...IT DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN!" Yang cried and her tears fell from her face onto Pyrrha's...

the Spartan was slain by the dragon.


End file.
